Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Rainbow Rocks
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The first of seven stories in the Seven Great Demon Lord Saga. We return to a familiar world where three new girls start brewing up trouble in the form of music and battle. Will the heroes be able to silence these villains for good?
1. Prologue: Song of Hate

**Attention readers. After such a long time, I am back with the next installment of the series. Now, this one might be a little different than the others. That is due to me partnering with a new writer by the name of Hope of Victor. So, I hope you enjoy our coalition.**

Three months ago...

We open to a nearby world where an epic battle was already in progress. But the story does not start there. Instead we open to a small cafe. Inside, the patrons are arguing, and low singing can also be heard. In the cafe, three girls absorb the negative conflict into red jewels and remove their hoods one by one. Under the first hood was a girl with purple pigtails and light blue streaks. "That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal."

Under the next hood was revealed to be a girl with large puffy yellow and orange hair. "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria, Aria. We can only gain so much power here.""I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place! " Aria protested with a scowl. "Really? I love it here. " Adagio said sarcastically. The third hood was lifted up to reveal a girl with blue hair tied in a pony tail." For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst."

"I think you're the worst, Sonata. " Aria said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're— "

" Excuse me, ladies. " said a new voice as they turned to see a boy in a school uniform approaching them.

"Now what? We dont need some boy hounding us." Aria barked.

" Oh, please. I'm not hounding you. I'm just a Minus that crawls from the Earth, Misogi Kumagawa. Pleased to meet you!" the boy introduced himself.

"O-kay. So, what you you want from us?" Adagio asked, suspicious of the boy.

"Nothing much, just to inform you of that fight going on over there." he said pointing out the window.

The girls turned to see a massive castle in the sky with ghost like creatures swarming out of it. They also witnessed a giant two headed dragon. Adagio dashed out of the door to get a better look.

"Unbelievable…" Aria said as they gazed at what happened next.

Suddenly, a flash of light occurred from the other side of the hill. A boy with brown hair was glowing with intense magic. He was seen charging at the beast before both were enveloped in another flash, creating a massive shock wave. It was this that caused the girls pendants to pulse brightly.

"Did you feel that? Do you know what that is? It's Equestrian magic!" Adagio said excitedly. "But this world doesn't have Equestrian magic. " Aria pointed out.

"But now it does. I have no interest in any of this, but you seem to do. So, before I go, what're you gonna do to make yourselves pluses?" Kumagawa tempted them as he walked off.

"I'm glad you asked that. Were going to use that magic to make everyone in this pathetic, little world, adore us." Adagio said as the three girls grinned evilly.

As Kumagawa walked off, a sultry voice whispered to him from the dark. "So, are all my players in place?" it asked. "Yeah. You're going to keep your end of the bargain right? You'll give them back, right?" "But of course. What sort of Demon Lord would I be if I just went behind my word?" they asked. "You're just lucky my Minus doesn't work of you." he retorted before walking off. "That's right, my lucky little pawn." they said before giving a huge grin.

The present day….

A ship is seen flying through the cosmos, inside is a boy with brown hair and a blue streak and ring on his right hand. Sensing the conflict, he ends his warp jump and arrives on CHS world. This is Hope the Victor.

"Those three girls and the other sides of this conflict are gonna make their move soon, I can feel it. I dearly hope that Jexi the Hunter and the Dimensional Heroes received my transmission. if they did, then there is still hope for the multiverse if we unite forces. Until they arrive, I can only wait, but I have faith. All Will be Well. But still, there's something on that world. Something...inhuman." he whispered to himself as he slowly approached the world.


	2. Return of the Magi

We open to the school known best as Canterlot High School, a place where not only dimensions were crossed, but where the epic battle for Spectra took place. It is here where we begin our chilling tale as a new portal was about to be opened. Through it came a familiar young blue haired boy with a staff in his hands. "Hmm? Where am I? This isn't where we should have ended up." he said to himself.

Out of the portal next came a blonde-haired boy with a dagger at his side. He also wore traditional desert clothing. "You're right Aladdin, I thought we were still in Zagan's Dungeon." "I think I've seen a place like this before. But I'm not sure where." he wondered. "Wait, I remember now! I saw this place in one of those books when I was with those guys that one time."

"So we are in another world, then?" This came from a girl in slave clothing and red hair. "I don't think we were called here coincidentally."

"So, you think it's fate then, Morgiana?" the blond boy asked. "Yeah. But, why we're here remains to be seen." the girl said. "Could it be, something to do with my vision?" Aladdin wondered thinking back to the vision he had of a large black dragon rising from a tower.

"Not like you'll ever find out in the next few seconds!" A voice suddenly came. The three turned around to see a robot with drills for hands. "Who the heck is that and what's with his armor?" the blond boy asked. "I am Crashman. A soldier sent by Lord Flux himself. I have been posted here on the chance portal activity has occurred . My job is to eliminate those who intrude." he said pointing an arm at them. "Now die! Crash Bomber!" A missile like projectile was then fired from his arm and headed for the three. All of them barely managed to dodge as it stuck in the ground and detonated. "What the? Some sort of explosion magic?" Aladdin asked. "Not really. They're bombs I can fire and detonate as many times as I so please. So you're screwed." he said as he began to fire again. Before he did, Morgiana took action and kicked his arm upwards so the bomb detonated in the air. "You're no stranger to combat, huh, girlie? Well, that makes killing you a hell of a lot more fun for me." he grinned. "Try it and see." she dared him.

"Oh, now you've made be mad!" Crashman said. Before he could take another shot, a familiar blue robot dropped in between them. "Wait, I know you." he said. "My name is Mega Man. A proud member of the Dimensional Heroes." he declared. "You're time is up, Crashman!"

"So, you finally show your face, huh, Mega? Well fine by me! I can get revenge for that time you destroyed me!" Crashman said.

"I beat you once, I can do it again!" he said as his arm transformed into a cannon. "Magnet Missile!" he shouted firing a magnet like missile from his cannon. "So, you really did kill MagnetMan." Crashman said as he dodged. "Guess you took down Gospel. Props for killing those traitors, but they were still my brothers! So now, I'm gonna-"

"Blazing Palms!" shouted a voice as Crashman felt an attack hit him from behind. "W-what?" he wondered. "Where did that come from?"He turned to see the attacker was Alladin. "How did you do that? What are you?" "I am a Magician and a Magi." he said. "A Magi?" Crashman questioned before falling to the ground. "Damn, system damage is critical. I lost again." he said before a huge explosion followed. "Job complete." Mega Man said. "Crash Bomber acquired.".

"Nicely done, Mega Man." Came a voice. "I am glad the heroes have someone like you to help them." All eyes turned to see Hope walking towards them. "Now to the reason why youre here. I trust Jexi received my transmission?" "What transmission? I'm just here to scope out any of Flux's left over surveillance devices. But I never expected him using Crash Man as one."

"Indeed." Hope said. "Speaking of which, are your systems still green? I've heard that if you accumulate too many copies of weapon data, you lose control of your emotions." "Actually, ever since I was taken and worked on, I can acquire weapons and use then as much as I please without any issue. I even have a wireless collector that scans weapons from deceased robots."

"Good. The last thing we all need is Dr. Wily taking control of you again. If Crashman was revived, then he may have had some of that malware he used on you in him. But I suppose it won't be an issue. Speaking of Wily, is he aware Flux is using his Robot Masters, and that some of them formed Gospel?" Hope asked. "Actually, Wily threw away the blueprints for his original robots and Flux just happened to acquire them and recreate them. He even made improvements on their old designs. At least, that's what Ice Man told me."

"I see. Now to the reason why I'm here. I must introduce myself first. I am Hope the Victor, a new member of the Blue Lantern Corps., which represents the Blue Light of hope. I came here because the Seven Great Demon lords are free and wreaking havoc, and called Aladdin here to join me and the Heroes like you in a United force." "You mean a coalition of sorts. I will admit, I wasn't expecting them to appear. If we could have stopped Freezeman from sacrificing Aelita, none of this would be happening. But he had us ambushed by these weird monsters and that creepy character who came with that first demon lord."

"I know who he is, that's Misogi Kumagawa. According to the Lantern historical archives, he is a member of Class -13 of Hakoniwa Academy, and is a very dangerous Abnormal. His power allows him to turn things fictional into reality. If he is here, then it can only spell trouble. We must alert the residents of CHS right away." Hope said. "Not a good idea. If we tell them that some evil force is lurking around their halls, it'll start a panic. We heroes work to protect the peace, not start trouble. With some exceptions." Megaman said.

"I see. I did not think of that." Hope said. "Surely there must be someone in this school that can help us?" "We do know a few people. They helped us out during the first time we were here. We wouldn't have been able to beat Flux without their help. They're alternate versions of five of our members." Mega Man explained.

"Yes, they'll help out immensely!" Hope exclaimed. "I also heard they took a person named Sunset Shimmer under their wing after previous events here." "You mean the Battle for Spectra. I remember that incident. Flux was attempting to steal a crown for a Mega Stone hidden in one of the jewels. But Sunset beat him to it. After some stuff, we were able to get hold of the crown, but this creepy guy named Gengar took it and mega evolved. Hinata took him down and took it back, so we're good there."

"Alright, hopefully the magic combination with your leader and the six cleansed her heart. But for now, we need to head inside and warn them." Hope said. "Wait, where' s Aladdin?"

They looked around to see the three nearby were gone. "They must have wandered off during our talk. Well, I'm sure we can find them later. For now, we need to get inside.' he said before a light enveloped him. When it subsided, Hope was looking at a human version of Megaman. "Let's head inside, they may have gone in to warn them." "How did you do that?" Hope asked. "Oh. Well, it occurred to my friends that people might freak out if they see a robot, so I have a holographic disguise device built inside of me. When I'm in this form, call me Rock."

"Right. Better power down so I dont look suspicious too." Hope said, and his Lantern Suit disappeared revealing his normal clothing. "We better get in there." he said as they two walked in, unaware that Crash Man's head had survived and was recording this.

Meanwhile on the ship of the Universal Villains, Flux and Ian were both watching the footage being shown. "Great. Bad enough I got Jexi and those heroes, now I have this newbie coming in and messing with my business?" Flux complained. "Well, I have to do something about this. Set course, Ian. We're going to school." he grinned.

And in another castle surrounded by shadows, a fox like creature was sitting atop a throne with his Generals beside him. "My loyalist of generals. Once again, a lovely job getting those mega stones. As a reward, you five will be giving your corresponding stones. And as a treat, we can begin by starting our first world takeover!" he said proudly. "I think we'll start with… that one!" He said pointing to CHS.

"M'lord you cant be serious! Spectra already tried to conquer that world and failed. What makes you think we can, too?" "Because we're better than those losers." Zorua said. "We're going to become the best kingdom out there. And because we have our own hostage, Umbreon, one of the rulers of Aurora." he snickered. "One hostage isn't going to help us in this case. Besides, you are still far too young to worry about conquering." said a shark like creature.

"Are you questioning the way I do things, Sharpedo?" Zorua asked the shark scornly. "We are Yaksha, the Darkness Kingdom, and darkness doesn't surrender! Set course for CHS! We'll show Spectra how taking a world is actually done!" "Of course. We'll get the crew right on it." a bejeweled creature said as he sunk into the shadows and vanished into a darkness. "Nothing is gonna get in my way!" Zorua declared. "M'lord. It's time for your bath." shouted a voice. "Oh no. Mandibuzz. I gotta hide!" he said running off his throne. "Don't tell her where I am!" he said.

"Some leader we've got. If only Darkrai were in that throne, then we'd be feared." Sharpedo said. "But he isn't. He abandoned us for that Dark Crew and ended up losing to those heroes." said a creature with a rock armored body. "Besides, Zorua is the only one on this ship with royal blood and currently the only who was the closest to the previous king." said a dog like creature with horns on his head. "And remember, he is still a child after all." corrected a large long fish like creature.

"Tyranitar, Gyarados, Houndoom, I think you three are the only ones besides me and Sableye who actually look up to him." Sharpedo replied. "But we did get our mega stones, so we have a chance."

"Don't get cocky, Sharpedo. Gengar was as cocky as you were when he Mega evolved and he ended up losing despite the power advantage. Let's not forget these heroes have faced legends like Dialga, Palkia, Groudon, and even Mewtwo." Tyranitar said. "Underestimating our opponents invites defeat. Remember that."

"I'll show you cocky. I'll personally lead my sea troop onto that world and take that school with ease!" Sharpedo laughed and disappeared.

"He always was an idiot." Gyarados said. "Yeah. Like Absol was when he decided to leave us generals." Tyranitar added.

"I dont even wanna know where he is now." Houndoom said. "Given his nature, he cause all sorts of panic. He's literally called The Disaster Pokemon for crying out loud." "Yeah. So glad he's gone. Anyway, we better get the troops ready. And have Honchkrow ready his scouts." Gyarados said. "Let's not disappoint our Realms history. For the Shadows!" "For the shadows!" they cheered.


	3. Sharks and Redemption

We now return to a gymnasium where the students were getting ready for an event. Aladdin entered the gym to see the world for himself, as he only saw Kadic.

"Wow, everything's so lively here! Wonder what Jexi and the others did here to make it this way?" Aladdin wondered. "Maybe he didn't. Maybe it was always like this." the blond boy said catching up with him. "Oh, Alibaba. You're here. I was worried you got lost or something." Aladdin said laughing.

"I didn't get lost! In fact, name one time when I actually did!" Alibaba said. "What a few minutes ago when I went into this place unsupervised?" he said.

"Good point." Alibaba said. "Anyway, as usual, you left without hearing any info about this place, how're we supposed to know who we're looking for?" "Come on. We're on an adventure. We can have fun here!" Aladdin said smiling. "Besides, I wanna help." he said running out onto the main floor.

Alibaba smiled. "Even after becoming a full Magi, he never changes." he said. "Guess I better make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble. I don't need him going to some prison." he said following his friend.

Aladdin walked around looking for someone to help when he accidentally bumped into a familiar girl with hair like the sun. "Sorry. I got a little distracted." Aladdin said quickly apologizing. "It's my first time here."

"Oh, it's completely my fault, I didn't know you were there. Name's Sunset Shimmer by the way." the girl said. "I'm Aladdin. I'm just curious, is there some sort of festival going on?" Aladdin replied.

"Something like that. Were getting ready for the Canterlot High Musical Showcase, where we express our musical talent. A couple of friends of mine have entered, their band is called the Rainbooms." Sunset Shimmer said.

"That sounds so awesome. I just have one question though." Aladdin said. "What is a band?"

"Seriously? You have no clue what a band is? You're not from around here are you?" Sunset said.

" Yup, I'm was born in a place far away called Alma Torran. I'm guessing you haven't heard of it either." Aladdin replied.

"You're from another world?" Sunset said in surprise. "Look, I don't know what you've heard, but I'm trying to be nice now, okay? I've changed a little from last time."

"Last time? What do you mean?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard of me, have you?" she asked, acting a little embarrassed. \

"Not a word." Aladdin replied.

"How about we pretend this didn't happen?" Sunset said.

"Okay. I don't really get it, but all right. Anyway, can you show me your friends?" Aladdin said.

"Sure. I think they're practicing right now." Sunset said leading him out just as Alibaba ran to the spot they were in. "Aw, come on!" he complained.

Inside a music room, Sunset and Aladdin entered to see Rock and Hope watching the Main 5 as they were singing a musical number. What got Aladdin the most was the fact they were transforming as they were singing.

"So, this world has a special magic of its own." he said in amazement just as the song ended.

"That was great, girls!" Megaman said while still disguised. He then turned to see Sunset and Aladdin. "Oh, there you are, Aladdin. We were wondering where you went."

"I was just with a new friend of mine." he explained.

"Yeah. I know this friend of yours." Megaman said looking her over. "She's been doing well considering the last time we met each other."

"I'm guessing they've already told you what happened after the Spectra incident." Sunset said to Megaman.

"Yeah. I gotta say, I'm glad I can call you a friend instead of an enemy and I hope you know better than teaming up with Flux."

"Yeah. Him. Whatever happened to that guy anyway?" Sunset asked.

"Well, he recently made a return on a mission we were on. And he did something unexpected. He actually warned us about these new guys. The Seven Great Demon Lords. So now we're looking all over the worlds for them. But since there aren't any actual pictures of them, it's hard to tell what they really look like."Megaman replied.

"Even with my knowledge, they aren't easily spotted." Hope said.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck in finding them." Sunset said.

"Actually, according to Hope, he thinks that one of them might actually be on this world." Megaman said. "I've already told Jexi I'd scope it out for him. So far nothing out of place." Megaman said.

Rarity then took this opportunity to speak up. "Well, we'll be sure to keep an eye out for them. Changing the subject a little, can you belive that happens to us when we play?"

"Yeah. Is that a result of the magic you gained during that fight with Flux?" Megaman asked.

"Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria though." Applejack said. "Shouldn't that mean she brought the magic back with her?"

"Maybe there's some sort of left over air pocket of it or something. It's a theory that sometimes, powerful forces can leave behind some residue of their existence." Megaman said.

"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow Dash said Excitedly.

"Your band?" Rarity asked her.

"Yeah. It was my awesome idea to form the Rainbooms and enter the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and Guitarist." Rainbow replied.

Alibaba then entered the room at that moment. "Finally! Could you at least stay put for one second, Aladdin?" He said.

"Hey, Alibaba. Did you get lost again?" Aladdin asked.

"I was following you, you little runaway!" Alibaba said. Suddenly, a Shark-like creature was seen outside.

"Dimensional Heroes! I know youre in there, so come on out!" it said. "I've brought my army, and they are the most savage group of pokemon to ever swim the seas!" he shouted. "And since I'm generous, I'm giving you one minute to surrender!"

"The heroes aren't here yet!" Hope shouted out the window. "You came too early!"

"Who the hell are you? Some loser fanboy I bet." he said as his troops began laughing.

"Oh, I'll show you who I am." Hope said. He readied his ring and started chanting an oath.

"In fearful day, in raging night,

With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.

When all seems lost in the War of Light,

Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"

"Oh. A cheer. Looks like we got a cheerleader, boys. All right, my Carvanha. It's time to get wild!" he shouted as the smaller fish like creatures jumped toward the window. In an instant, the window was overtaken by a Flash of blue light. In its place stood Hope in his Blue Lantern outfit.

"What? A Blue Lantern? I thought they were just a myth like Bigfoot or that 18th kingdom!" he said in surprise.

"Oh, we're real. Now, we try to avoid conflict, so would you mind backing off?" Hope asked.

"Tough luck, buddy. But we kingdoms live to fight. Now you mess with the big fish of Yaksha, Sharpedo!" he said jumping towards him with mouth wide open.

"Guess not." Hope said. He then willed his ring to produce a shield.

"Please. I've broken through harder things." he gloated.

"I imagine you did, but did you know the constructs Lanterns create are only as powerful as the emotion they follow?" Hope replied. Sharpedo rammed into the shield, but he didn't accomplish much.

"You think that's gonna stop me? Time for the ace up my sleeve!" Sharpedo said, pulling out a stone.

"A mega stone?" Megaman said in surprise.

"Yep. Mines called Sharpedite. Let me show you some real power. Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!" he shouted as a glow enveloped him along with a sphere. It broke open to reveal Sharpedo with a longer snout and lines over his fins and body. He let out a powerful roar after this. "Try and stop me now, cheerleader." he said lunging for him once more.

Alibaba then took action and punched Sharpedo in the snout. He landed on the courtyard, dagger drawn.

"You forgot somebody, Shark-face!" Alibaba shouted.

"Great. Now I got some loser in my business. Well, guess I could use a snack. Crunch!" he shouted as he lunged for Alibaba with all his teeth glowing bright. Alibaba dodged out of the way with a side step.

"My turn!" Alibaba said, and swung his dagger to slash Sharpedo across the dorsal fin.

"Those moves! Dont tell me this brat actually knows Royal Swordplay?" he said as his fin was slashed, leaving a scar. "Damn brat. I'm finishing you with one move. Aqua Jet!" he shouted as water enveloped him as he sped towards the boy.

"Youre wide open! Djinn Equip!" he shouted as he pulled out a small knife, which soon grew into a large black sword with flames around it.

"What the-!?" Sharpedo said. "No matter, that won't do you any good since I'm a water type!"

"Type advantage doesn't always mean a win." Alibaba said pointing his sword at him.

"Keep dreaming, brat! DIE!" Sharpedo said, speeding towards his target.

"You were warned." he said lifting his sword up. He slashed it down, sending a cutting wave of flames at him. The force was so powerful, it slashed right through the water surrounding Sharpedo and dousing him in flames.

"Hot, hot, HOT!" he shouted as the flames enveloped him. When they subsided, he was charred and unconscious. He reverted to normal as his stone rolled to the ground.

"When it comes to pure power, you fail, you oversized fish." Alibaba said, picking the stone up. "Next time, try not to attack someplace you know nothing about." he said as the Carvanha scrambled to carry off their leader.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow exclaimed. "How did you even do that thing with the sword?"

"Its called a Metal Vessel. There's actually a Djinn inside it." Alibaba explained. "They are these ancient beings created by King Solomon who wield incredible power. The one I've got is Amon."

"Well, it's definitely something interesting, that's for sure." Hope said as he powered down. "Wait, where's Sunset?" he said, noticing she wasn't.

"She left during the fight along with Aladdin. Something about showing new students around the school." Mega Man said.

At that moment, Sunset and Aladdin noticed five Silhouettes. "Hi! Are you the transfers I'm supposed to meet?" "We are." said a familiar voice as the Dazzlings came to view.

"As am I." added Kumagawa.

"And me as well." said a disguised Flux.

"Do I know you?" Sunset asked him.

"I just have one of those faces that people identify with." Flux said.


	4. Battle of the Bands and Sableye

We open to the school halls as Sunset was showing the five around the school. "Okay. No one's gonna question that this guy here is clearly an adult." Aria complained pointing to Flux.

"Am not. I'm just...tall for my age." Flux replied.

Sonata turned to Kumagawa, "I thought you said you weren't gonna get involved." she said to him.

"That changed when something...unexpected happened." he said. He then looked to Aladdin. "I didn't know a plus like this one was gonna show up."

"But he's just a little kid, isn't he?" Sonata asked.

"No. I can tell there's an immense amount of power in him. Something not of this world."Kumagawa said.

"Whatever you're boss is planning, he better stay out of the way." Flux said under his disguise.

"What was that?" Kumagawa asked.

"I said let's be the best of friends." Flux replied before hugging him. "Seriously, get in my way and I'll make sure the next place you sleep is in a river with a cinder block tied to your leg."

Sunset, not noticing the comments, continued with her speech. "Youre gonna love Canterlot High, it's a great school. You're really gonna love it."

"Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... magical about this place." Adagio said.

"Yes, magical indeed. If magic was real, which it isn't." Flux grinned.

"Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." Sunset said.

"Showcase, huh? Sounds like a lot of fun." Adagio said with an evil grin.

"It actually really is. I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." Sunset replied.

"Sure. We'll swing on by." Flux said. "I"m sure these girls are known to sing a little. And I happen to be extremely gifted on guitar and could play background for them. If they'll have me, that is." he said as he whispered into Adagio's ear. "Stick with me and I'll promise you something big."

Sonata, wanting to speak, tried to lighten up a bit. "Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want." Adagio then cut her off. "Wha-what did I say?" Sonata asked confused. "Wow. Those are some really nice looking necklaces." Sunset said noticing the red jewel necklaces around the three's necks. As she tried to feel it, Adagio quickly slapped her hand. "Sorry, they're just...really precious to us." she said recovering.

Aladdin remained silent throughout the tour. As they left their separate ways, the two met up with the others in the lunchroom. "So, how were the new transfer students?" Hope asked.

"They were weird, in fact, these girls had something off about them." Sunset replied.

"Yeah, even this one guy seemed off and so did this tall kid." Aladdin added. "In fact, there he is, talking to the janitor." Aladdin said pointing to Flux who was speaking with Ian.

"Okay. I've walked around the entire building now and haven't seen any heroes. Can I go now?" Ian asked.

"No. Now patrol once again. And don't forget to check the sewer system under the school. These heroes can be crafty." Flux said as Ian groaned and walked off. The Dazzlings appeared at Flux's side after that.

"This is it girls, the moment we've been waiting for." Adagio said with a grin.

"Lunch?!" Sonata jumped up.

"No. Our little performance." Aria said.

"Then lunch? Its Taco Tuesday!" Sonata squealed before being hit by Adagio's hair.

" So, what kinda performance you girls gonna do?" Flux asked. "Watch and learn, boy." Adagio said as the three began to harmonize their voices.

Cue Song: Battle of the Bands

Dazzlings:

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Adagio:

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock this school

We've thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter? (Shine brighter)

Adagio:

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

Dazzlings:

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

Adagio:

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

(Flux enters with his guitar)

Dazzlings:

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

As they sang, Flux noticed the tension in the room as the students began to argue. He then looked at the Dazzlings and saw some green smoke flowing into their necklaces. It was at this time he gave a huge evil grin.

Dazzlings and Students:

Battle!

I can beat you!

Battle!

Ha! You wish!

Battle!

I so want this!

Battle!

Not if I get it first!

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Students:

I'm going out and winning the audition

Dazzlings:

Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

(End song)

The song soon ended as the students were having an arguing match with each other. Flux was grinning even wider after seeing what had happened. Ian soon returned covered in sludge. "Okay. I just checked the sewers. No heroes. Just sludge and rats. Also a few alligators." he said, then stared out at the mob.

"Huh? Oh, that. Forget them for now. I just came up with my next evil plan." Flux said. "And those three there are keys to it." he added pointing to the Dazzlings.

The heroes then walked through the halls, dumb founded a what happened. "You weren't kidding when you said they were weird." Rainbow said.

"That was definitely dark magic coming off those three. How else can you explain what

just happened in here?" Hope said.

"I better let Jexi know about this." Mega Man said as he got up.

"No use warning the Principal either." Came a female voice. Everyone jumped as Morgiana appeared right behind them. "I talked to her when they were singing. They got to her first. Looks like the showcase is now a battlefield."

"This is really bad." Hope said. "I think with how those girls acted, they have to be Sirens."

"I've heard of those. They're mythological creatures who can hypnotize people with their beautiful singing voices." Megaman said.

"Yeah, but in Equestria, they have the ability to charm ponies with their music. In order to maintain that power, they have to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. They caused trouble for Millennia, but Starswirl the Bearded finally banished them." Sunset said.

"And let me guess, the place they got banished too was here." Alibaba said.

"Looks like it." Sunset said. "I have to get in touch with Twilight."

"Well, that's impossible right now." Megaman said. "Her and her friends aren't on the ship, they're back in Equestria for some deserved rest."

"We may have a way to get to them." Sunset said, pulling out a book. "This book is a link back to equestria. If I write something in here, It would appear in a book from Celestia's library." "I think I've seen that book before. Twilight brings it on board every time we pick her up. She's been using it like a diary of sorts." Megaman said.

"Well, here goes nothing." Sunset said.

Dear Twilight,

I'm sorry to bother you, but this is urgent. Something's come up in equestria regarding 3 sirens. They've hypnotized the school and now one of our events has changed for the worst. We also think that Flux is back, and we've recently been attacked by a member of Yaksha. I know you're resting now, but we need your help. Please hurry.

Signed,

Sunset Shimmer.

"You think it worked?" Hope asked Sunset.

"It just has to. It's our only option right now." she said closing the book. "We'll wait by the statue outside." she said, unaware they were watched by a small crow creature.

"I best alert the generals." he said before flying off.

A few minutes later, everyone was waiting by the statue doing random activities.

"I'm starting to think she isn't coming." Rainbow Dash said. Then as if the portal listened to them, a familiar shape came flying out of the portal with a familiar dog.

"Twilight!" Everyone said with delight.

Twilight got up from where she was standing. "I'm back." She said.

"Sorry to call you back so quickly, but this is important." Mega Man said. "The rest of the team should be here soon. Once they're here, we can plan out a strategy."

"Not so fast!" Came a voice on top of the statue. It appeared to be a purple creature with gems on its body. "Sable, able, able able. I heard you took out Sharpedo. Honestly, I ain't surprised considering he was the weakest of us." he laughed.

"I take it youre one of the generals of Yaksha?" Hope said, transforming.

"My name is Sableye. I'm a general and top defense and evasion expert of the kingdom." he grinned.

"Well, when we're done here, youre gonna wish you attacked us!" Megaman said, battle ready.

"I don't have to. I actually brought a few friends with me. Come on out, boys!" Sableye shouted.

Dozens of Murkrow started flying over the school. "You see, I have these scouts on loan. They've been watching everything and listening as well. They're the eyes and ears of the kingdom. The Murkrow Search Squad!"

"If they have been watching us, they know what we're capable of ." Hope said. "Any ideas?"

"No clue. We're completely surrounded." Alibaba said.

"They haven't watched all of us." Applejack said, gesturing to Morgiana.

"Right. I'll hold them off." she said as she leapt into action. She jumped into the air and landed on the roof of the school, using her eyes to locate the leader of the squad. She soon spotted a larger crow creature standing on the school building as the crows flew toward the group. "Nice work, boys. Show those losers wes mean business." he said.

Morgiana leapt to the crow and delivered a fierce kick to it. "What in the name of… how'd ya find me?" It said.

"You're bigger and the only one on the roof." Morgiana said. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"Girlie, you picked da wrong day to mess with ol' Honchkrow. Especially with the power I got up my feathers." he said as he began to glow. "Like Sky Attack!"

Honchkrow lit on fire and rocketed towards Morgiana, but she leaped out of the way with ease. The braces on her arms then began to glow.

"Household Vessel: Amol Selselia!" she called out. The loose chains on the arm braces then extended and caught Honchkrow.

"What the? I cant move!" he said.

"That's the idea." Morgiana replied.

Sableye was watching this from the ground. "Damn. Didn't think they'd find him so quickly. Guess I better get serious too." Sableye said, pulling out a Mega Stone.

"Another one? How many of those things are there?" Alibaba asked.

"All five of us have one. A gift from our ruler, Zorua. Now, beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" he shouted as he began to glow with a sphere around him. It soon cracked revealing Sableye with a large red gem. "This is the ultimate form of a defender!" he shouted.

"Big deal, all you did was get a larger ruby!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, it's more than just a ruby. You, soldier, fire an Air Cutter at me!" he shouted at a Murkrow as it did just that. The attack soon went into the jewel. "My jewel can absorb any attack thrown at it, be it physical or special. And here's another perk." he said as the jewel glowed, sending the same attack the the heroes, but faster and stronger. "It can send them back twice as fast and twice as powerful!"

"I can shoot air too you know!" Megaman said. "Air Shooter!" he shot a tornado a Sableye, but the gem absorbed it. "Air Shooter times two!" Sableye shouted sending the shot back.

"It's useless! My gem will absorb anything! There's nothing you can do!" Sableye shouted.

"Nothing but a bark of a dog." said a voice. Then a sword slash then came out of nowhere, knocking Sableye back.

"Okay, who did that?" Sableye shouted. He looked out from behind his gem to see a familiar swordsman. He turned to see Zoro staring down on him. "Crap. I know you. You took down Metagross in Valora and Gallade in Illusio." Sableye said in hear. "Yeah. I did. Gotta say, you have a nice shield, but I think there's a small kink in the armor." he said.

"What? Its the perfect defense!" Sableye said.

"I'm talking about the weight." Zoro said.

"Weight?" he asked.

"Yeah. Like...how its too heavy to lift with your small body." Zoro said slightly turning the jewel off the ground with his foot. Sableye quickly fell backwards as the jewel fell on top of him.

"Okay, that was funny." Rainbow said.

"Now for the small fries. Morgiana, outta the way!" Zoro said

But before any attacks could be sent their way, the Murkrow took a single look at Zoro before quickly flying off.

"Smart move. Can't say I blame them." Mega man said. "Now, about that mega Stone that gem freak has." he said. He fired a crash bomb, which shattered the gem and blew the Sableite out of its weilder. Sableye lied there unconscious and twitched as its stone rolled away from it.

"Long time, no see, Zoro." Rainbow Dash said.

"Same here. I was coming by to get you guys when I saw these guys causing trouble." Zoro replied.

"So the ships finally here?" Megaman asked.

"Yep. We're docked in the forest." Zoro said. "Hope, my little pal there told me you wanted to talk to Jexi, right? Well, you're about to get your wish." he said.

"Thank you kindly." Hope replied.

"Okay. Just follow me and we'll be there in no time." Zoro said as he lead the way.

"We should go the other way." Megaman said.

"Why?" Aladdin asked.

"Cause the way he's going, he's gonna be in the heart of town." Megaman explained.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, Ian, Flux, Kumagawa and the Dazzlings saw the whole thing. "So, the heroes decided to show up, after all. I expected this. But no worries, my plan will still succeed even with their interference. I mean, I have my keys right here." he said to the Dazzlings. "And with my technological prowess and your hypnotic singing, we'll take any world we desire no matter how big or small."

"Admirable plan, but now all the Pluses are here. They will try to stop you, and I may not be able to even help with my power." Kumagawa said to Flux.

"Oh, that's not a problem. You're fired." he grinned.

"What?" Kumagawa asked.

"Ian." Flux said as Ian shot Kumagawa with a strange weapon. Kumagawa then slowly started to turn to stone. "Like my petrifier? I know you and your arrangement with the demon lord. I can't have them interfering with my affairs. I have to stay on top or else I'll be left in the dust. Now come ladies, we need to prepare." he said as the five walked away from Kumagawa. After a few minutes, the petrification wore off leaving Kumagawa gasping for air.

"I figured something like this would happen." said the same voice.

"You again. I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to happen." he apologized. "So, what do we do now?"

"Fortunately, we can still track their movements, so we just need to bide our time, and use his plan to our advantage." the voice said as they began to step into the light. Out of the light came a woman dressed in all black and royal clothes and green eyes. "Now, I don't I actually gave you my name. I'm Laylamon, the Great Demon Lord of Lust." she said.

"A group of Digimon based on the Seven Deadly Sins? You were sealed away because of your desire to control the worlds. Until that Freezeman guy freed you." Kumagawa said.

"It wasn't just him. We had a second helper." she said pointing to a cloaked figure.

"Hello, child. My name is Arojam. I am the personal attendant to all of the demon lords." he said creepily.

"A minus, just like me." Kumagawa said with interest.

"Not quite, but you're on the right track. I'm a little more than that. You could say I'm a spirit of revenge. One who won't stop till all those meddlesome heroes are eliminated." Arojam said.


	5. Bands and Shadows

We open back up to the Star Speeder, where all of the Heroes are gathered, Including Aladdin's group.

"Jexi the Hunter, at last we meet. My name is Hope the Victor, but you can simply call me Hope, as I will call you Jexi." Hope said.

"I'm Jexi, leader of the Dimensional Heroes and soon to the most well known hero. So, you wanted to talk to me about one of the Demon Lords?"

"Yes. But first, have you decided to add Aladdin and his friends to your team?" Hope asked.

"I think I've seen enough to let them join. After what Megaman told me, I can't think of any reason to say no."

"Indeed, a Magi, Fanalis, and a price of a kingdom would come in handy. Welcome aboard, you three." Hope said.

"Why are you saying that? You aren't part of the team." Jexi said to him.

"Well, I'm practically a member since we'll be working together." Hope said. "Let me explain why I've contacted you. Now that the Seven Great Demon Lords have been unsealed, there is no going back on the events that follow. As I've said in my transmission, there are 3 kingdoms left, Flux is still at large, and now, one of the Demon lords is right on CHS's doorstep."

"Transmission? I never got any transmission." Jexi said, surprising Hope.

"Uh, yeah. That might have been my fault." said Yosuke as he walked in. "You see, during my last time on cleaning duty, I might have accidently deleted all transmissions by mistake."

Lucy punched him in the groin upon hearing that. "You idiot! That's why we didn't get anything."

"Sorry. There was a smudge on the console so I was trying to get it off, but when I did, I hit delete all by mistake." he said smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Hope said. "Better bring you all up to speed. A few cycles ago, after the Demon Lord's release in Past Kadic, the seven started wreaking havoc across the universe. The Corps immediately took action to rally the others, but I convinced Ganthet and Sayd to station me in this sector. I found your name and group in a file concerning the Underworld incident involving Hades. You have experienced dealing with beings with god like powers as well as gods themselves. You also have defeated 14 of the 17 kingdoms, but 3 still remain." Hope said. "I know. I want to unite all of them so there can finally be peace. The kingdoms we've met so far. They have good creatures and people on them. I don't wanna see them fighting anymore. I'll become the force that unites them." Jexi said.

"Good. Now, about our recent predicament. It's come to my attention that Flux is making a comeback. From what i've heard from Sunset and Aladdin, there was a transfer among the Sirens who was extremely tall."

"I figured he'd be here. It's like wherever we go, he has to follow. But, whatever he's planning, we can stop it." Dan said.

"Also, the Dark-type kingdom of Yaksha is heading this way. From what weve seen Shapedo and Sableye do, all of their Generals have Mega Stones in their possession."

"So that's why they left Kadic so quickly. But they aren't coming here, they already are here. I saw their castle in orbit on the way down." Jexi said.

"As for the Demon lords, I suspected their first target would be CHS, but now that Flux has teamed up with three sirens, that certainly spells trouble." Hope said.

"Yeah. I already sent someone to spy on things at the school." Jexi said.

"You must be careful who you send. One false move among any of us, and the sirens songs will turn us against one another." Hope said. "I know. That's why I sent the two densest members I know: Luffy and Natsu."

Inside the school, Luffy and Natsu came into the gym to see all the students arguing with each other. Natsu was wearing his scarf over his face, for some reason.

"Geez Natsu, are you really that paranoid about that Luna lady finding out you dented one measly locker?" Happy said from his backpack.

"Hey, get off my back. I was mad so I needed to punch something. The locker just happened to be there. Besides, I can't just hit a defenseless girl. It's not right, for some reason." Natsu replied.

" Anyway, let's find the girls and sunset. Shanks told me once that sirens are fish ladies who make sailors crash their ships with singing." Luffy explained.

"Fish ladies?" Happy asked with his mouth drooling a bit. "Do they taste like real fish?"

"I dont think so." Luffy said. "Hey, there they are! Whaddya think they're doing?"

"There isn't gonna be a battle of the bands, because we're gonna make sure of that!" Twilight said, and all six of them joined hands. "Friendship is Magic!" Nothing really happened after that.

"Making themselves look like complete idiots." Happy said.

"Yeah. Last time they did that, all that magic stuff happened and they kicked Flux's ass. Why isn't it working this time?" Luffy wondered.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning. A little cocky, though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up." Flux said from the bleachers. "Do all of you agree with this statement?" he asked the students as they started booing. "Then rise to the ranks and show them what real winners look like!" he added before taking a seat.

"That was amazing." Sonata said.

"Not really. I gave that same speech in High School." he explained.

"It still worked, though." Adagio said. "Look at how much energy were getting."

"If there's one thing I'm good at, its inciting riots." Flux said proudly.

Adagio then turned her head to the girls. " I think we may have found what we're looking for, or rather, it found us." Aria and Sonata looked confused. "Magic! Don't you see? Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these girls. These girls are special."

Flux then took a look at them. "I know those girls. They're with the heroes. Not the five or the Sunset girl. But the one in the middle is actually a princess from that horse world you are from." he pointed out.

"If they are here, why aren't they under our spell?" Aria asked.

"Trust me. It takes a little more than some song and dance number to get those heroes." he said. "If it did, this place would be Fluxtopia by now. Those heroes are something else. Luckily, they won't be much of a problem." he said with a grin.

Outside in the courtyard, Luffy, Happy and Natsu met up with the girls and Sunset to contemplate what happened.

" It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before!" Twilight said.

" But back then, you used your crown to transform and transferred your power to Jexi." Sunset said. "Maybe we have to look at this from a different angle."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Luffy said. "If the sirens use singing to incite their magic, maybe you have to do the same thing!"

"Luffy, that has to be the stupidest idea you have ever come up with." Happy said.

"No, it's actually a brilliant plan." Rainbow Dash said.

"Huh?" they all asked.

"Rainbow's right. You girls told me earlier you transform when you play music, right?" Twilight asked.

"Ears, tails, the whole shebang." Applejack replied.

"So, maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the Sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!" Twilight said.

"So, what I'm hearing is that Luffy actually suggested something smart?" Natsu asked. "It must be the end of the world."

"It will be if the Sirens get what they want with Flux by their side." Twilight said. "Now, the tricky part is knowing where to play it."

"You guys could practice in the music room onboard the ship." Natsu suggested. "And as for where you need to play it, the next time the band competition starts up again."

"Yeah. If you sign up for the Battle of the Bands, you'll get lots of chances to perform. We just gotta make sure you don't lose." Happy said. "And once we have a good chance, we'll play the counterspell and knock those fish ladies out of here."

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat." Applejack said.

"Precisely." Rarity said. " And I belive you, Twilight, are officially the Rainbooms newest member."

All 5 girls crowded Twilight, Sunset deflating over the ignorance.

"Aw, that's so sad. Boo, hoo, hoo. Little sunset just keeps being left out." came a warped voice. Sunset looked around after hearing said voice near her. As the group turned to, they saw a second Sunset Shimmer with golden eyes right near the statue.

"What the?! Is this some kinda sick joke!?" Sunset asked in shock.

"No joke. You really think they care about you? Spoiler Alert: they don't." the other one said.

Natsu took a look to the other Sunset. "Hey, Luffy? D'you think that's a…"

"One of those Demon Lords? Maybe. Or maybe that's Sunset's long lost twin come here to make her bad again." Luffy said.

"Wow, you really are dense. In a way I guess I'm her twin, but she's also me." the other one explained.

"You're her darkside, right?" Natsu asked.

Shadow Sunset completely ignored him. " You were at the top of the heap in this school, and now you throw it all away for some friends? How pathetic. You should have stuck with Flux or some other better villain." The shadow said.

"Shut up! You dont know anything! I can change, I know I can!" Sunset yelled.

"Silly girl, you can't change. You have, shall and always will be nothing but the baddest girl in school, maybe even the world." the shadow said.

"No, that's not true!" Sunset said. She then turned to the shadow, "You're…. YOU'RE NOT ME!" she shouted.

"You say that now, but we'll see how you think after tomorrow's contest. Oh, wait, you're not gonna show up at all!" The shadow said, and it burst into red and black flames.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked. "Where did that thing even come from?"

"I dont know, but I think its not done with us yet!" Sunset said looking at where the shadow stood. It was now larger in size, and looked like a she-demon with fire all over its body. It had a large crown on its head and bat like wings. "How do like that one?" she asked. "You're the demon lord!" Natsu shouted.

" I am a Shadow, the True self! I'll crush anyone who opposes me, and take this school as my personal kingdom!" The shadow shouted. "Accept your fate and come to the dark side of things. It's all been written, set in stone, according to her will."

"No one's going anywhere, or doing anything, not while I'm around!" Said a voice. Yu and the Investigation Team suddenly dropped down from above, weapons drawn.

"Yu!" Twilight said. "What are you doing here?"

"We came because someone told us that a shadow was here." Yu explained. "I didn't think they'd show up outside the TV world."

"Dont worry, we've dealt with thing kind of thing before." Yukiko added.

"It's been awhile guys. Hope none of you have gotten rusty." Yosuke said.

"Oh, Please. I train every day for this!" Chie replied.

"Yeah, count me in." Natsu said joining with them. "I never got to attack Sunset for what she did back then. But now, I can hit her all I want and not feel bad about it." he grinned slamming his fists together.

"You want to defeat me? Go ahead and try!" Sunset's shadow said. "Agilao!"

The group quickly dodged the incoming fireball. Natsu, being a dragon slayer, caught the fireball and consumed it right away. "Thanks for the grub. Now I got a real fire burning in my belly." he said as his hand ignited. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu punched the shadow with his flaming fist, sending the shadow reeling to the ground.

"All right! Time for an all-out attack!" Chie said.

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"You hit it's weakness and knocked it down, so now's our chance to pile on it!" Teddie explained. "Sweet! Let's go at it then!"Natsu said as they all piled up on it, kicking up at on of dust and comical sound effects. When it subsided, a skull-faced cloud of dust remained. "So, we beat the stupid thing? Cause I don't see it anywhere." Natsu said looking around.

"No, it's not done yet. Look above you!" Rise said with Himiko invoked. The group looked up to see the shadow flying above them. "I underestimated you heroes. But, it makes no difference, I'll just finish this in one shot!" it said. "Maragidyne!" a huge torrent of fire came down to the heroes. "No way I can absorb all that! Hey, Yu, use one of your Persona things!" Natsu said. "It won't work. Even if I do, I don't have enough time to stop the blast."

"Then maybe I can help!" The others turned to see Hope flying towards them. "My ability as a Blue lantern is to be able to boost the power of an ally considerably, so you can summon a persona with no problem!" Hope's ring then flashed, causing Yu to be supercharged with energy.

"I feel amazing! Come, Yamata-No-Orochi!" he shouted as a snake like creature with nine heads appeared out of nowhere. "Now stop that Shadow! Bufudyne!"

Yamata-No-Orochi blasted a powerful wave of ice at the fire blast, overtaking it and freezing the Shadow in place.

"No, this is impossible. I wasn't suppose to lose. She said I wouldn't lose!" The shadow said.

"Guess you underestimated us. A lot of shadows do that." Yosuke said. "Luffy, finish it off!"

"You got it!" Luffy said. He then jumped into the air and entered Third Gear. Stretching his arms back, they both ballooned up and hardened. "Gum Gum Grizzly Magnum!" he shouted as the attack hit the frozen shadow, shattering it into millions of pieces. The original form of the shadow then was seen floating in the air.

"So, you really are as strong as she says. But it matters not. It doesn't matter how many times you beat me, I'll still come back as long as she keeps denying me." the shadow said laughing.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that part." Yosuke said, turning to Sunset to see her gone from the area.

"Guess she hasnt really accepted me yet. Well, see ya." The shadow said, vanishing.

"Damn it! It's gone!" Kanji said.

"But what she said has me curious." Naoto said. "She said that someone told her she wasn't suppose to lose. Meaning she's working for someone."

"What's surprised me the most is how a Shadow appeared outside the TV. How did that happen?" Chie asked.

"I dont know. But something tells me whatever Demon lord is tracking us is is finally making a move." Yu said.

Unknown to the group, Kumagawa was watching them from the shadows. "Good. They held it off. Looks like my message made it to them. Things should go smoothly for Laylamon now. But if she appears in all this, there could be trouble." Kumagawa said.

Meanwhile in Yaksha, Zorua stared down his remaining generals. "Please tell me how it's possible that two of my most elite generals lost?!" he shouted.

"I told you, M'lord, these heroes are not to be underestimated." Houndoom said. "Apparently, Sharpedo and Sableye couldn't take the hint. Sharpedo got cocky with his new power. And Sableye, he relied too much on defense and his strategies." Tyranitar explained.

"I suppose we need to try a different strategy, then. So, I'll go next." Gyarados said.

"You are certain, Gyarados?" Houndoom asked. "If I recall, you were beaten before during your days as a common thief, by those Straw Hats if I'm not mistaken."

"It is true I lost before. But things are different now. I'm much stronger since then and now I can easily defeat them." Gyarados replied.

"Good. It's settled. Gyarados will go next. Now, there's something on my mind. Something that's been bothering me for some time." Zorua said. "Those students at the school, they mentioned something called a Battle of the Bands. What is that?"

" It's something these humans do in sport, M'lord." Tyranitar said.

"Huh, then we should watch it then." Zorua said.

"You cannot be serious. Your place is in the castle where its safe." Houndoom objected.

"But I wanna, wanna, wanna go!" Zorua whined.

"You leave us no choice then." Gyarados said. "Oh, Mandibuzz!" he shouted as Zorua stopped.

"You wouldn't dare!" he shouted as a vulture like creature came in with a bone apron.

"Is the king having a pouting session again?" she asked.

"Yes. See to it he doesn't do anything reckless." Tyranitar said.

"Of course." Mandibuzz replied. "Come here, M'lord, and I will teach you how to behave like a king."

"Aaaaah! No! Stay away from me!" Zorua said, running from Mandibuzz.

"Not the most reliable leader at times, but at least he's easy to contain." Houndoom said.


	6. The Charming President, Medaka

We open back up to the star speeder in the middle of the night. Twilight, having been tasked with writing the counterspell, is in the lounge having trouble when Sunset walks in.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Sunset asked her as she approached Twilight.

"Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect." Twilight replied.

" I'm sure whatever you come up with will be great. I mean, you are Celestia's number one student." Sunset reminded her.

"Yeah, but just because everyone expects something from you, doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Twilight replied.

"But that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Sunset continued.

"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is—" Twilight said.

"—let everybody down." Sunset jumped in. "Believe me, I know what that's like."

"I do too. When youre tasked with taking down a huge threat like Tirek, Chrysalis, or Discord, everyone thinks you can handle it." Twilight said. "And I've seen all of my friends past fights too. Hades, Descole, Darkrai. All really bad but they still managed to overcome them."

"But the one thing they cant overcome is the Death of a Friend. I've seen Jeremy work tirelessly, searching for a way to bring Aelita back. I'm glad she was able to return, but everything still changed after that." Yumi said, suddenly.

"The Demon Lords got loose, even when we tried to stop them. That we can't change. All we can do now is keep moving to the future." Yumi added.

"Yeah, Hopefully your friend can restore Aelita fully. She was really nice." said Aladdin.

"She's still being distant after what happened in the past. But we won't give up on her just yet." Yumi said.

As everyone started to leave Twilight stood up for a moment. "Sunset Shimmer?" She asked the redeemed bad girl as she turned around, but then, "Never mind. It's not important." she said. Sunset just smiled as she walked off, leaving a frustrated Twilight to think on her own.

Morning soon came as the sun was shining down. Natsu awoke in his room to hear faint voices that were out of tune. "Ugh! I was having a nice dream too." he said getting out of bed and over to the music room.

He then saw the Rainbooms trying a new song twilight wrote, but she kept going off key. Also, Rainbow Dash was acting on her own, going into a guitar solo every second she got.

"Man this is more worse than when Gajeel gets on stage at the Guildhall!" Natsu said.

"What was that, Salamander?" asked a familiar voice as Gajeel was behind him. "Tell them they got five more minutes. I need to use it next."

"Over my dead body!" Natsu said, and jumped onto Gajeel.

"I don't got time, Salamander. I need to practice for that Battle of the Bands thing." he said.

"You can't enter. You're over eighteen for crying out loud. What, you gonna pass yourself off as a student?" Natsu replied

"Yeah. In fact, I did it yesterday. This is my chance for a whole other world to hear my amazing singing and playing." Gajeel gloated.

" Sorry Gajeel, but I'm doing this world a favor by keeping your trap shut." Natsu said, but then he had an idea. "Hey, I know a way you can help out!"

"Oh, yeah? What's better than showing off my skills?" Gajeel said.

"Jexi thinks that with the Dazzlings influence, every other band in the competition is gonna line up for some acts of sabotage." Natsu started.

"So you want me to work security, is that it?" Gajeel asked.

"Either that, or you get booed on by every hypnotised student in the school and have the Dazzlings absorb your magic." Natsu said.

"Fine. I'll drop out. But you owe me big for this, Salamander." Gajeel said getting up.

He then entered the music room to relay the news to the girls, seeing Rarity with a whole bunch of of costumes.

"Uh, Rarity? Whats with the getups?" Applejack asked.

"Well, obviously, we have to look fashionable if we're going to perform live in front of the school." Rarity said. "So I made a whole lot of costumes for us to wear, just to change up our performances in each round."

"Wait a minute, doesn't the contest start in like, ten minutes?" Sunset asked them as they realized the same thing.

"We're gonna be late!" Rainbow shouted. The girls dashed out the door and to CHS.

Inside the school gymnasium, the bands were getting ready for their chances to play in the contest as they walked inside.

"This is some stiff competition. Lots of these bands look pretty good, so maybe Natsu was right of me having to drop out." Gajeel said looking around from backstage before seeing the Dazzlings in the bleachers. "Lousy sirens. You better get what's comin to ya." he said before ducking back behind stage.

"That was close, if they saw me and sensed my Dragon Slayer Magic, who knows what'll happen if they get their hands on it." Gajeel said to the girls. "That being said, if you girls dont have a counter spell ready for those girls, you need to hold back a little, too. I get the feeling they can sense magic a lot better than they look." he said before walking off.

In the bleachers, the Dazzlings watched as Flux soon joined them. "Where were you?" Aria asked. "I was running last minute checks for the beta test of my latest project. Now, all you gotta do is sing like you normally do." he said as Ian approached him. "The systems all set under the stage, sir." he whispered. "Excellent. Just make sure nothing happens to the stage." Flux said as Ian walked off.

In a short while, Principal Celestia walked onstage with her sister. "Welcome to the first-ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands! I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school! We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!" Celestia said. "Now, before we begin, I would like to introduce a special judge who will be with me and Vice Principal Luna." 

Luna stepped forth. "Please give a big CHS welcome to the Student Council President of Hakoniwa Academy, Medaka Kurokami!" she said as the doors to the gym opened wide as someone began walking right inside. It appeared to be a teenage girl in a blue school uniform, with many armbands on her right arm. She had long blue hair and was holding a fan in her hand.

"Medaka? The same Medaka who won the student council election by 98% of the vote?" Said a student. "Yeah, I've heard of her. She's suppose to be the biggest deal on the campus. How did they get someone like her?" said a friend of the student.

"I dunno how, but damn, shes hot! I think I'm falling in love!" replied a third student.

Kumagawa watched from the shadows as she walked down. "Damn. She wasn't suppose to be here. This is going to complicate things." he whispered to himself.

"Good afternoon, Canterlot High School." she said as she went on the stage. "I am here because of reasons concerning something else, but when I heard this school was choosing a new star of musical talent, how could I say no to helping with judging?"

"Damn, she's better at public speaking than I am. And she doesn't even have to fake interest." Flux said. "We are screwed if she finds out about the plan."

"Forget that! If she allies with the heroes, there's no telling what'll happen!" Adagio said.  
"Yeah, I heard she's no slouch when it comes to fighting." Ian said. "There was this tournament of the most powerful anime stars ever, and as it turns out, she was an examiner in the thing!"

"I know. I was with you when we saw it." Flux pointed out. "You had me pose at every tourist spot so you could get pictures."

"To bad it got crashed by those Dark Phantom thingies." Ian said.

"Sad part is, that was more exciting than the actual tournament. Who wants to watch a whole lotta heroes and so few villains, anyway?" Flux complained.

"Wait, there's one thing I dont get. If we had Naruto on our ship, and Ichigo and Luffy were already allied with the heroes, how come they were at the tournament?" Ian asked.

"Ugh. What have I told you about breaking the fourth wall?" Flux asked.

"To not to?" Ian replied.

"Exactly. Now get back behind stage or you'll be finding yourself in the torture chambers." Flux threatened as Ian ran off.

Gajeel and the Rainbooms stared at Medaka. "With that Student Council Chick on the panel, It'll be easy to get you guys through as long as no other band tries anything sneaky." Gajeel said. "I don't know." Hope said walking in. "Students have been known to sneak around under the cover of darkness. I'm glad Natsu suggested you as security, because the Rainbooms can play without any distractions or sabotage."

"I'll try to keep things in order, but we better be prepared. Anything can happen." Gajeel pointed out.

After Snips and Snails did a terrible Beatbox performance, it was the Rainbooms turn.

"Well, looks like we're up." Rainbow Dash said as the band walked up onto the stage. "Wait, where's Rarity?"

"Here I am, darlings!" she shouted showing up in a flashy outfit. "We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph!"

As Gajeel was prepared to stop any sabotagers, he noticed something wrapped around his leg. He looked down to see a long blue tail around it. "What the?" he asked before being pulled out of the gym doors behind stage.

As Gajeel broke free, he saw his captor was a large sea-serpent like creature.

"Well, you aren't one of those Straw Hats, but it's a good start. I am Gyarados, one of the five elite generals of Yaksha." he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet ya. On any other day, I'd kick your ass, but I've got something important to do." Gajeel replied.

"Yeah, I really don't care. Either we fight or I take you as a hostage." Gyarados said.

"Or there's always a third option!" came a voice.

"Who dares interrupt me during my monologue?!" he shouted. He turned to see Medaka jump in front of Gajeel and face down Gyarados.

"You! Youre that Student Council Girl! You can fight?" Gajeel said surprised.

"Dont ask questions you know the answer too. I'll take care of this. You help your allies, Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer." Medaka replied.

"How did you know my name?" Gajeel asked.

"The one with the blue ring told me all about this...kingdom mess, I believe?" Medaka replied.

"Hope? Hope sent you?" Gajeel asked. "I dunno what he's thinking, but if you say you can handle him, then give him one for me!" he then ran back to the stage.

"You cost me a wonderful fight." Gyarados said. "Don't blame me when they find your body ripped to pieces." he said as he charged at Medaka.

"Ripped to pieces? Such vulgar language. I think it's time you were given a remedial lesson on manners." she said. She dashed to Gyarados and dodged with ease. "What the?" Gyarados questioned before a swift kick to the head was delivered. "How did you do that? You were like a blur!" Gyarados said.

"Oh, that was nothing special, I just changed up my footwork." Medaka said. "Now, if you want yourself unscathed, you'll turn in your Mega Stone and leave."

"Forget it, long hair. In fact, I think I better up the ante." he said slamming his mega stone into his chest. "Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" he shouted as an orb surrounded him. When it shattered, Gyarados was in his mega form, his whiskers were longer and splotches of red and black were under him as he roared. "Now my bottled up rage when I was a Magikarp shall now be unleashed! Flamethrower!" he shouted as a stream of flames fired from his mouth.

"Really now, using that move when you line yourself up for so many openings?" Medaka said. "How you became a general is beyond me, but I'll ponder that after I do this." she then jumped a short distance then dashed at high speeds towards Gyarados, cutting through the flames. "Kurokami Phantom!" She shouted. "What is this?" he questioned before a sharp pain in his stomach was felt. He roared once before falling over.

"I didn't even have to unleash my full abilities on you." she explained as Gyarados reverted to normal.

"I see. Even after all the training I went through, I still couldn't win. So tell me something girl, what should I do now? I am nothing but a disgrace to the kingdom now." Gyarados said.

"Replace the open spot on the Straw Hat Crew that Manaphy left. That way, you can repay your debt to society." she said.

"Manaphy? You mean the prince of the sea, Manaphy?" he asked. "So that's...why they wanted the dew back then." he said, thinking back to the day he tried to steal the Phione Dew from the Phione but was beaten by the Straw Hats.

"Heh. I was foolish to be a thief then. All right girl, you've sold me. I'll change my ways and join the Straw Hats and the dimensional heroes!" Gyarados announced. "But, there's some business I need to take care of first before I do so." he said before offering his Mega Stone.

"Keep it." Medaka said. "I dont need to take that as long as you use that power to help others. I used to be helpless once too, so go and make things right." she said.

"I shall. Thank you, Medaka." he said before moving off. "I have to make things right. I need to contact him so we can make the kingdom what it used to be." he thought. "Let's hope you are still out there, Absol."

Meanwhile, the Rainbooms performed a Song Called "Shake your Tail." to the audience.

Rainbooms:

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Twilight Sparkle:

So what you didn't get it right the first time

Pinkie Pie:

Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime

Rarity:

Do your thing, you know you're an original

Applejack:

Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal

The Rainbooms:

Ohhh-ahh!

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!

While the Rainbooms played, they made sure to hold back. Gajeel was helping out, too, preventing Photo Finish from using Rarity like a human Marionette, Fluttershy Getting stage fright from a single Spotlight from the Crusaders, and the Illusions from rigging a confetti bomb directly in Rainbows path. His attempts also allowed the performance to go more smoothly than expected. The song soon ended with only a few people cheering.

"Okay, that could've gone better. But at least you were able to get by with good scores." Gajeel said. "Believe me, I've had worse reactions. But they're a bunch of liars. Like I'm tone deaf or have the worst singing voice in history." he said laughing it off a bit.

"Yeah. Lies." Twilight said looking away for a moment.

"Speaking of that performance, the only reason Photo Finish was going for Rarity was because of the metal clips on her costume. That wouldn't have happened if she didn't insist on dressin' like—like—this! " Applejack said.

"Well, forgive me for having a good sense of style." Rarity said.

"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round— but it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready!" Sunset said.

"I'm still working on it. I just need more time." Twilight said.

"Judging from the way the Dazzlings performed just now, I'd say you dont have a lot of time." Gajeel said.

"And something's been bothering me." Hope said. "During the entire performance, Flux kept looking at the stage he and they were standing on. Like its a key part of something bigger."

"We just have to buy more time for the Counterspell and hold back our magic until then." Twilight said.

Meanwhile, with the Dazzlings and Flux, they were going over the scheme of things.

"I think now might be a perfect time to explain my evil plan to you three." Flux said.

"You see, underneath the stage, I've hidden a large system of radio transmitters. They perfectly capture the sound and send it back to my ship where it is fed into my Super Speaker. It has one million times the accuracy and distance of a normal speaker. And with a set of coordinates, I can send the sound to any world or destination I so please. Long story short, you sing here, you control any other world that's listening to you out there." Flux explained. "We actually finished beta testing on a nearby town. Take a look at the results." he said putting a tape in a nearby monitor.

The screen showed dozens of black creatures attacking a city in another dimension. The screen also showed four girls beating them back, one of them looking familiar to Flux. "What the? How did this happen?" he wondered aloud. "That girl is a Huntress? " Adagio asked.

"Wait a second. I recognize her. She was one of the people I abducted before going to past Kadic. Ruby Rose was her name, and now I see what a real thorn in my side she could be. I should have dissected her when I had the chance. Well, matters not. We still got good results. Those creatures are called Grimm and only are attracted to fighting and arguing, meaning the beta test was successful. Now, during the finale, we can do the actual thing." he grinned.

Suddenly, Sunset was right behind them. "Thanks. Now I know what youre planning. And now that I do, youre never gonna get away with it." She said.

"Why? Because you didnt?" Adagio said.

"Just because you tell people about my plan, doesn't mean they'll believe you. They'll just see it as a sign of weakness from the former most feared girl in school." Flux pointed out.

Sunset cringed up. "Oh, yes, we know all about that little stunt you pulled last time from Flux." Adagio pointed out.

"And you know what's funny? I was actually prepared to kill you when you did fail." Flux said snickering a bit.

Sunset thought back to what her Shadow said as they walked off. Has she actually changed, or has she not done anything at all?


	7. Tyranitars Resolve and Darkness Strikes

Back in the kingdom of Yaksha, Houndoom was making his way to the king's chamber. "M'lord. I apologize for locking you in your room, but note it was for your best interest." he said opening the door, only to see him gone. "M'lord?" he questioned before seeing a rope on the window sill. "Damn it!" he shouted before running out.

"Mandibuzz, get in here!" Houndoom shouted. Mandibuzz quickly flew in. "Yes, general?" she asked. "Care to explain why our king is missing?" he asked.

"That rascal tricked me! He said he was going to behave, but as soon I left, he used his Illusion ability to become one of our soldiers and climbed out the window." Mandibuzz replied. "Damn it. Get every soldier in the kingdom. They are not to rest until he is found!" Houndoom shouted. "Tyranitar, you lead them to the school and crush any hero or villain who stands to lay as much as a hand on him! I'll have the Houndour, Poochyena and Mightyena scope the forests and city."

"Understood. I was hoping to get out of the castle." Tyranitar said.

"And you have permission to demolish that school if you have to." Houndoom said.

"I dont crush buildings, Houndoom, that's what Gyarados does when he's mad. See, there's this one hero that may be there in the school that I want to fight, and he's the one who conquered Pugilis singlehandedly." Tyranitar said.

"You are referring to Ranma Saotome, the one who defeated Gurdurr in the ring. Fine. You may eliminate that one. It would give us a good excuse to invade Pugulis later on." Houndoom said.

"Not to mention an extremely good reputation. Get ready, Ranma, for you now face a Pokemon that can mega evolve!" Tyranitar said.

Speaking of Ranma, we now see him with the girls as they prepare for the next round.

"Why the heck did I agree to this again?" Ranma said.

"Cause Gajeel got tired of chasing off sabotagers. And what if someone stronger than Gyarados shows up? We need an iron wall to fend them off." Hope said. "After all, you took down Gurdurr in Pugilis, and became the first human ever to master Pokemon moves."

"Yeah. Gurdurr was something else. I needed to be stronger. If it wasn't for Elekid, I don't think I wouldn't have had a chance against him the second time." Ranma said.

"Speaking of Elekid, did he mention what world he was heading too?" Hope asked.

"Nope. He just left one day. He told me he hitched a ride on Pugulis and wanted to journey for a while." Ranma said. "But back to the Subject at hand. From what Sunset told us, Flux is planning to control every dimension with the Siren's singing, and is hoping on unleashing it all at the finals."

"If Flux succeeds with this, no world is gonna be safe." Jexi said. "Me and Hope are gonna duck out so we can find and destroy this super speaker of his. Just keep the girls safe."

"Gotcha." Ranma said, but then they bumped into Flash Sentry and his band.

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." Twilight said.

" Uh, you guys hear something?" Flash said. His mates responded with a no.

Twilight was confused. "I said, We have to stop—"

"There it is again. So annoying." Flash interrupted.

"Hey, what's your problem, man?" Ranma asked.

"They're the problem, two-face. I wanted this, and now Twilight has to come in and ruin it." Flash replied.

"Not her fault you got eliminated by the Dazzlings. Now, just run off before things get real ugly." Ranma threatened.

"You think she's helping you? I bet she doesn't even know what she's doing, so she should just-" Flash was stopped by Hope as he touched him with his ring. On contact, all the negative influence and green smoke flew out of Flash and dissipated. Flash then fell to the ground unconscious. "He'll be fine after an hour or two." Hope said. "When he wakes up, he'll be purified of the Sirens influence."

"Good. You just saved his face." Ranma said as he dragged Flash to a gym corner. "So, now that that's over with, what song are you girls gonna play for the Semi-finals?"

"Awesome as I wanna Be by...Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

" Huh? Doesn't Fluttershy write songs, too?" Ranma said. " I looked at one of them, and it looked amazing."

"I know. But for some reason, Rainbow Dash wants to do her own thing." Twilight said.

" The sirens might be getting to her, then." Jexi said. " It's only a matter of time before she does something reckless." Just then, Jexi's communicator began to vibrate. "Hello? What? We'll be there." Jexi said. "We'll have to put the speaker on hold. Something huge is going on in town." Jexi said.

"What is it?" Ranma said.

"One of Yaksha's generals, Tyranitar, is causing trouble downtown, and it looks like he's looking to fight you." Jexi replied. "If you don't show, he'll have his troops destroy everything in sight. You need to go, now."

"I'm on it. Just in case, tell Juvia to meet me at Tyranitar's location, I think we could work well together." Ranma said.

"Works perfectly since he's a Rock-type. I'll let her know. You can find him in the town square." Hope said.

Ranma sped off to the center of town, and on the outskirts, saw Juvia waiting for him. "Ranma, hurry!" she shouted. "Tyranitar's getting reckless. He might actually hurt someone if we don't stop him, like my Gray." she informed him as they ran into town to see several soldiers running across the alleyways and streets. It was only a matter of time until they found Tyranitar.

"Ranma Saotome, at last I finally see you in person. I am Tyranitar, top battle commander of Yaksha, and soon to be known as the one who defeated the Champion of Pugilis!" Tyranitar said. "I witnessed your fight with Gurdurr. Amazing. A human who can master pokemon moves. Ever since I saw you land that final punch, I couldn't get it out of my mind! I had only one obsession: find and defeat you with my own hands!"

"Now youre getting your wish." Ranma said. "Is it okay if I have a partner?"

"You could have an entire army if you wish, the results will not change the outcome. According to the rules of conquering by our kingdoms, once I beat you, I become Pugulis's new king. I will force them to absolve their alliance with Aurora and join Yaksha instead."

"I'm not letting that happen! Jexi made a promise to his long-lost sisters and I intend to keep it!" Ranma said. "Meteor Kick!" The kick landed on Tyranitar's chest, not doing any damage. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked. "A flimsy kick like that isn't enough to even scratch my armored body!"

"How about this then? Water Slicer!" Juvia said. The attack hit Tyranitar dead on, causing him to stumble back. "Ah, yes. The water girl. You fought with Chandelure and Dusknoir during the first conquering attempt on this world." he said. "I'm at a disadvantage against you, but let's see if this can change that." he then pulled out his mega stone, slamming it into his chest. "Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" he shouted as a sphere surrounded him. It then shattered to reveal him with spikier armor and let out a ferocious roar. "I was already powerful without the stone, but let's see how much I change with it! Hyper Beam!" A purple laser blasted out of Tyranitar's mouth and towards Juvia. The beam hit her dead on as she screamed.

"Juvia!" Ranma said. "No. Gotta stay calm. Hyper Beam has to let the user rest for a while before they can attack again." Ranma thought. "I have a small opening right now, but I only have mastered Fighting type moves. But Tyranitar also has dark type traits. I know just the move for this job. The same one I used on Gurdurr to finish the match."

"You gonna make a move, or what?" Tyranitar said.

"Guess it's all or nothing!" Ranma said as he ran toward Tyranitar with his fist glowing. "Dynamic Punch!" The attack hit Tyranitar dead on, but he didn't even flinch.  
"Pathetic. This is the same Ranma that defeated the King of Pugilis? The one who's supposed to be respected? Truly you are weak. This is how a Dynamic Punch should be done!" Tyranitar launched his own version of the move, Ranma barely dodging as it hit the wall behind him.

"Soon Pugilis will be ours! But first, you have to die! Giga Impact!" he shouted charging at him at top speed. Just when it looked like Ranma was finished, Tyranitar was kicked away by none other than Sanji.

"You! Youre the one who beat Dusknoir! How did you come here so quickly?" Tyranitar said.

"What do ya think you're doing, idiot?" Sanji asked Ranma. "How could you let this happen to Juvia?"

"It wasn't my fault. It was his." Ranma said pointing to Tyranitar. "But it looks like shes okay, so you wanna double team this guy?"

"He just hurt a beautiful woman. I can't just let something like that slide." he said.

"You always did have that kightly aspect. Now let's show this guy what happens when you mess with us!" Ranma said.

"I couldn't agree with ya more. Besides, I think it's time we show this guy what happens when you mess with a prince and his martial artist sidekick." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"Perfect, I can take Pugilis and Black legs 77 million Beli bounty all at once!" Tyranitar said. "So you know about that huh?" Sanji asked. "Guess it gives me more of a reason to kick your ass. I wouldn't forgive myself if Juvia saw my poster. My reputation as a pirate is far more worth than that bounty!"

"Get mad at me all you want, it still doesn't change anything! Earthquake!" he shouted as the ground shook. As he looked back, he saw Sanji running towards him in midair. "He's walking on air?" he questioned.

"That's my Sky Walk technique! Now to cook you! Diable Jambe!" he shouted as his foot ignited as he kicked Tyranitar in the chest.

"Wait, this actually does hurt." Tyranitar thought.

"Keep your eyes on your opponents! Thunder Punch!" Ranma shouted as he punched him where the kick landed.

"This is the first time in quite a while that I've actually felt pain. I acknowledge you as warriors, Ranma and Sanji." Tyranitar thought as both fighters came in for their final attacks.

"Poele a Frire Spectre!" Sanji shouted, delivering multiple kicks to Tyranitar

"Thats right. Give me all you have! Warriors!" Tyranitar shouted.

Ranma dashed in for the final blow as his fist glowed brighter than before. "It's over! Rock Smash!"

Tyranitar then gave a small smile as he fell to the ground, defeated.

"That was a great battle, Tyranitar. Thank you." Ranma said, securing the Tyranitarite.

Ranma, Sanji, and Juvia hurried back to the school just as the Rainbooms started their number.

The Rainbooms:

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Rainbow Dash:

Awesome as I wanna be!

The Rainbooms:

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Rainbow:

Awesome as I wanna be!

First you see me riding on a sonic boom,

Got my guitar, shredding up the latest tune

There is nothing you can do to beat me

I'm so good that you can't defeat me

Rainbooms:

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!

But the song didn't get far before Sunset noticed the pony ears beginning to appear on Rainbow Dash. Having no time to do anything, she tackled Rainbow Dash to the ground causing a chain reaction.

"Wow, what an evil thing for Sunset Shimmer to do. She's going back to evil!" Flux shouted in the crowd.

"I knew she was still trouble!" Shouted Octavia from the crowd.

"We should totally ignore her for the rest of her life!" shouted a random student.

"The real Sunset Shimmer is back!" Shouted another.

As the crowd insulted the Rainbooms further, the others met up backstage.

"What the heck was that for?" Rainbow said.

"You almost revealed your magic. I-I didn't know what else to do!" Sunset said.

"And now we're gonna get booted out of the contest. Thanks a lot!" Rainbow added. But then Medaka came up on stage.

"After some deliberating, we've come to a decision. The Band that will be going to the finals is… The Rainbooms!" Medaka announced.

Everyone was in shock. Even the Rainbooms were, but then Medaka gave Hope and Jexi a wink.

"You guys see that? Medaka bought us some time! Were still in!" Rainbow said in excitement.

"And we still have time to find Flux's speaker. Let's hurry to his ship." Jexi whispered to Hope.

"Yes, we'll thank her later." Hope said as the two ran off into a nearby forest. Along the way, they ran into Zorua.

"Oh great, it's the leaders. You might as well end it now." Zorua said, depressed.

"End it? What do you mean by that? Who are you?" Jexi asked. "That's Zorua. He's Yaksha's current king." Hope informed him.

"But he's only a child! I cant hurt him!" Jexi said. "Look, we won't hurt you, but tell your forces to pull back and free Umbreon from captivity. Wait, why are you even here anyway?"

"I heard about this show, so I wanted to see it for myself." Zorua said.

"That's it?" Hope asked.

"Hey, I can be curious if I wanna, right?" Zorua said. "But youre right. My antics are getting in the way of Conquest, so I'll stop fighting you and free Umbreon."

"And I want you to join your kingdom with Aurora. If you do that, we'll let you watch the show as much as you want." Jexi said.

"You really mean it? It's a deal!" Zorua said with excitement. "But, Houndooms probably mad at me. I ran off when I was suppose to be in my room."

"You what?" Hope said, but then Houndoom ambushed them.

"So, you did kidnap the king after all." Houndoom said.

"What? No! This is a huge misunderstanding!" Jexi said.

"Houndoom, stop! I'm sorry I ran, but I just wanted to have some fun." Zorua said.

"Sharpedo was right after all, you're still a child. And a child is in no position to lead Yaksha." Houndoom said. "Be warned, Heroes. Tomorrow at night, we will attack this dimension with everything we have, and shroud this world in utter darkness. I am now acting king, so consider yourself detained, Zorua! Farewell!"

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Kumagawa and Laylamon were watching the conflict with Shadow Sunset Shimmer. "Hmm. Seems my little shadow was weak against them after all." Laylamon said.

"Your shadow? You sent that?" Kumagawa asked in surprise.

"Yes. It's one of my abilities. Its called Shadow Weaver. With it, I can create a shadow version of anyone I desire."

"Regardless, the stage is set for a triple conflict. Shall we enter the fray as well?" Kumagawa asked.

"Hehehe!" she laughed. "We? What do you mean we?" she asked, confusing him.

"I see, from the beginning, I was just your pawn. You have no use for me at all now." Kumagawa said.

"Afraid so. I just needed someone to get me as close as possible to the school. Now that it's over, I have no use for you. But, your shadow on the other hand…" she grinned as several strings came from her fingers and touched Kumagawa shadow. It lifted it off the ground, but it stopped in midair.

"You have no control, over a minus like me!" Kumagawa said, and broke free of Layamon's grasp. "Tsk, tsk, boy. You realize I still have that friend of your presidents in my custody. Fight me now and he's as good as dead."

"What, you mean him?" Kumagawa asked, pulling out a card. In it was the image of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi.

"Yes. It's the whole reason I had you working for me. As a demon lord, I need leverage when dealing with pathetic weaklings like you humans."

"But now that I have it, you dont have any power over me." Kumagawa said. "Oh, and before you try anything, look above you."

"I don't need to. I know about your ability. To erase any sort of existing object or concept. All Fiction if I'm not mistaken." she said.

"So you know of that ability? I didn't say I was using that one. There's another one that allows me to create. Its called Book Maker, and I just sealed your doom with it."

"Oh, my. Such a cocky young thing. But, I haven't shown you everything in my little bag of tricks. Empress Glare." she said as he eyes shined, nearly blinding Kumagawa. When he could see, he found himself on the campus of his own school. "What? I'm back? But...how?" he asked himself. "Tsk, she must've teleported me. No matter, I got what I came for." he said as he began to walk off. "Kumagawa!" shouted a voice. He turned around surprised to see Medaka before him. "Medaka? But, how are you-" he questioned before feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He blinked once to see he was still in the forest and with Laylamon's claw's going through his body. "How did you...do that?" he asked weakly.

"Empress Glare allows me to fool my prey into a false sense of security by using their most cherished memories. They're so busy staring into space, they can't even see the attack coming." she grinned pulling her arm back as Kumagawa fell. "This is farewell, nothing." she said before vanishing into the darkness. But as Kumagawa fell, he disappeared, and another one appeared behind it.

"I said I used Book Maker, but I didn't say what I did with it." he said. "Still, I underestimated her. She'll kill me if I go at it alone. I hate to say this, but it looks like I'll be teaming up with Heroes again."


	8. Fight for the World Part 1

We open up to the final stage of the Battle of The bands. The other heroes are gathered at the stadium preparing for a battle royale.

"This is all my fault. If I just stayed in my room, this festival wouldn't have become a battlezone." Zorua said looking down.

"What's done is done. Houndoom is coming, and we've gotta be prepared." Natsu said trying to cheer him up.

"He's not the only one." said a voice as they saw Kumagawa walking in.

"Kumagawa? What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Laylamon, the Demon lord you've been looking for. She's launching an army of shadows onto the crowd as soon as the Dazzlings appear on stage. I tried to stop her, but I underestimated her." Kumagawa said.

" A digimon that can control shadows? That's why Sunset's Shadow appeared before us." Naoto said.

"She doesn't just control them. She creates them. She's been using the tactic on several other worlds. I want you to stop her with me." Kumagawa said.

"Us teaming up, this is just like the tournament!" Luffy said.

"Don't underestimate her. I've seen her abilities close at hand. Whatever you do, don't look in her eyes." Kumagawa said.

"As for us, we'll handle the Dazzlings." Rainbow said.

"I wanna help too!" Zorua shouted. "It's my fault my kingdom is attacking, so I should be the one to clean it up, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but not alone, M'lord." another voice came. Zorua turned to see a familiar face. "Absol!" he said tearing up.

"I'm happy, to see you back to your senses. Now, let's go and make the kingdom what it once was." Absol said.

"Wait, how did you know?" Hope asked.

"Gyarados told me everything. He said some demon woman showed him the way. He sought me out on Kadic and told me to come here." Absol replied. "Oh, and after all this, Luffy, he says he wants to join your crew."

"He really said that?" Luffy asked. "I'll think about it. I'm kinda saving it for Manaphy if he ever comes back."

"Luffy, Manaphy is safer on Fishman Island with Shirahoshi and the others. After what we did to stop Hody, he devoted himself to help the sea. Let him have his wish." Nami said.

"Well, I'll still have to think about it." he said.

"That's all I ask." Absol replied. "Now, I need a human to come up there with me." he said.

"I think I can do just that." said a voice as they saw Medaka approach them.

"It's just like you to get involved in anything that comes your way." Kumagawa said. "Sorry for the trouble, but I got Zenkichi back. No need to thank me."

Medaka then walked up to him before giving him a slap. "I'm not mad about that. I'm mad that you just decided to only leave a note instead of saying it to my face." she replied. "Now, let's get going." Medaka said to Absol.

"I'm coming too!" Lucy suddenly said. "I dont want Zorua facing Houndoom alone."

"He won't. I will be the one fighting him." Absol said. " When I left, I left a rift of power wide open for anyone to take. I never expected Houndoom to go mad with it. It's time I set him straight."

"Alright It's settled. Lucy and Medaka will go with Zorua and Absol to the Castle and face Houndoom, the rest of us will do what we can here." Jexi said. "Medaka, after all this, I'd like you to join us." Jexi offered.

"Flattering, but I'm afraid I have to decline." she said.

"Huh? Why?" Hope asked.

"World travelling isn't really the thing for me. I'm much happier with being Student Council President, besides, I only came to get my vice president back."

"I understand. But we'll keep a spot open for you." Hope said.

"Do as you wish. All I'm doing is helping some friends." Medaka replied.

As Absol teleported with the others, the rest prepared defenses around the stadium.

"Twilight and the Others will deal with the Dazzlings, while the rest of us holds back the shadow army. Yu, since your team is an expert on these things, you take the front." Hope said.

"Kumagawa already told me and Hope where she's hiding for now. We'll attack first and try to delay the army, you guys are the last line of defense." Jexi said. "Maka, Soul, youre with us. I think we may need a Miester to help us out."

"You can count on us. Besides, not every day you take out someone as big as a demon lord." Soul said.

"And once it's all over, her soul is ours for the taking." Maka added.

"We're all set now. Let's move out." Jexi said as his group moved forward.

"You think they'll be okay?" Chopper asked.

"They'll be fine. We've dealt with worse." Pit replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Came a voice, the group turned to see Trixie standing there.

"Wait, aren't you that girl who thinks magic is everywhere?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, and you're the jerk who smashed his fist into my locker." she said.

"Crap! That was yours?" Natsu asked.

"Yes it was. Which makes me happy to be doing this next part." she said pulling a lever. Natsu jumped out of the way just in time to see all the Rainboom dropping under a trapdoor.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Natsu asked

"They shouldn't have won that slot in the finals. The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is I who deserve to be in the finals—and I will not be denied!" Trixie said.

"You son of a-"

She then pulled a second level, which opened another trap door he fell through. "Why does this stage have so many trap doors?" he shouted.

"It used to belong in a magician's theatre. Hope you like it down there, cause you aren't coming out until the shows over." she said laughing maniacally.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"Great, we are screwed." Zoro said.

That night, the performance went off without a hitch, Trixie taking the rainbooms place.

Trixie: You better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

Cause I'm powerful

and greeeat!

Underneath the stage, they Rainbooms could hear the singing. "After her, the Dazzlings are next. Stupid Faker! She just sealed mankind's fate!" Natsu said.

"Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would've worked anyway." Twilight said softly.

"'Course it woulda worked, Twilight …assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!" Applejack said.

"Hey! If you want to tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." Rainbow Dash said.

"She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said.

"All you've done is try to be the star and go solo most of the time." Applejack said.

"How is that a problem? I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to." Rainbow said.

"OUR BAND!" they all shouted.

"But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do! How can I not know what to do? How can I have failed like this?" Twilight said.

The others were completely ignoring Twilight. "It might have been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!" Fluttershy argued.

"Because mine are awesome and won't put people to sleep!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" Rarity said.

"Again with the costumes! It doesn't matter what we wear on stage!" Applejack argued.

"I care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!" Rarity argued.

" Hey! Anybody here remember fun? I'll give you a hint! It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!" Pinkie shouted.

"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow argued.

"I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!" Rarity yelled back.

Up above where they were trapped, the Dazzlings and Flux stood. "Ah. The sweet sound of friendship being ruined." Flux said.

"And here comes the best part." Adagio said as smoke billowed up from the trap doors and into their necklaces.

"Perfect. The final component." Flux said. "I'm actually gonna win this time." he said happily. "Finally, I can stare those other villains in the face and say I am the big winner. Now, let's rock." he said grabbing his guitar. He played a sick baseline as the Dazzlings started harmonizing.

Down below, Sunset and Natsu heard everything and turned back to their five argueing friends.

"Guys, stop!" Natsu shouted. "Can't you see this stupid argument is adding fuel to the fire?"

The five stopped as they listened to the Dazzlings harmonizing. "How could they be using are magic? It's the magic of friendship!" Applejack said.

"Well, not right now, it isn't!" Natsu said.

"Natsu's right. Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place—not when I was so new to this whole friendship thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start— the magic of friendship can be turned into something else." Sunset said.

"Maybe there is no musical counterspell. Maybe the real counterspell...is us." Twilight thought.

"Hey, no one gets the answers at first. I keep searching for Igneel all the time, but when it comes down to it, I've got a family right in Fairy Tail." Natsu sai.

"You're right. So, how about we all get out of here and play like no one's ever played before!" Rainbow asked.

The group acknowledged and tried to ram down the door with no luck. Just then, the door opened to reveal Spike and Happy.

"Let me just go on record by saying it is not easy being your friend." Happy said.

"Sorry we took so long, we had to find someone who wasn't under syrens spell to help us get you out." Spike said.

A face then peeked in through the door to reveal none other than Vinyl Scratch.

"How is she not affected?" Twilight asked.

"Girl never takes off her headphones. Lucky her." Happy said, and Vinyl gave a thumbs-up.

"Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!" Applejack said.

"But, what're you girls supposed to play?" Natsu asked.

"I have just the song." Rainbow said. "Fluttershy's written a really great one."

Fluttershy smiled as wide as her mouth could go with a squeak.

"And I happen to have the perfect outfits for us to wear." Rarity said, dragging out a line of dresses.

"Where did you even get those?" Happy asked.

"Never doubt the power of fashion." Rarity said.

Meanwhile in a warehouse across town, Laylamon laid in waiting as the shadows stood with her. "My children, it's almost time for our domination. Feel free to be as savage as you desire." she announced to them.

Suddenly, Jexi and his team crashed through the roof and onto the ground.

"Your days of Terrorizing worlds are over, Laylamon!" Hope shouted.

"Oh, the little lantern boy. And he's brought some friends. Even the color boy. I know you well. You almost killed Freezeman and ruined our resurrection. If it weren't for Arojam's magic, we wouldn't be here right now." she said.

Soul stepped forward. "Enough with the monologue. It's time you got what's coming to you. You're soul's gonna be mine." He then transformed into a scythe with Maka grabbing him.

"You all think you can actually kill me? You have any idea who I am?" Laylamon asked."I am Laylamon, the Demon Lord of Lust and Empress of Darkness. This is my army and soon to be my world!"

"Soul's right. Enough with the monologue." Kumagawa said. "Let's dance, old hag."

Laylamon grew angry at this remark. "OLD HAG?!" she shouted. "Just for that, I'll kill you first." she decreed before dark string appeared. "Shadow Weaver!" she shouted. Strands of darkness enveloped the group, but they resisted and broke free.

"I see. You're too strong for that move. I guess I'll just have to take care of this myself!"

"Bring it on!" Jexi said.

Meanwhile in Yaksha, Houndoom was staring down from the throne. "My soldiers and subjects, tonight's the night we make this pathetic world ours. It will be my crown jewel as my first world conquered!"

"Not so fast, Houndoom!" shouted a familiar voice.

He looked over to the entrance to see Absol, Zorua, Medaka and Lucy walking inside.

"Absol? Have you come to beg forgiveness? I might be willing to make an exception for you." he said.

"I'm not here to bow to you. We're here to stop you!" Absol said.

"You think you can stop me, Absol? I am King of Yaksha and soon to be king of this world! But, as we were once comrades, I'll give you the chance to fight for the throne." Houndoom said jumping off.

"That what I was getting to. I challenge you to a three on one battle for the throne of Yaksha, winner take all! Me, Medaka and Lucy vs You!" Absol said.

"Numbers, Absol? Numbers are meaningless to someone like me!" he shouted. "Bring it." he said to some soldiers as they brought out a chest plate with a slot in it. "This is a special harness made for me. It focuses the mega stones true untapped power. Recently, those who just slam a stone in their chest only release about 10 percent of its power. With this, I can know fight at my full mega form potential! Prepare to meet your end! Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve!" The stone then shined as an orb surrounded him and shattered. His horns now pointing up and more bone like decorations on him. "Now, prepare to witness true power!"

"You think you're the only one who can mega evolve? I don't think so." Absol said. Zorua then rolled out a small stone. "That's…" Houndoom stammered. "The Absolite. The sixth stone taken. Zorua hid it for safety. It was meant for me when I was still enlisted. Now, let us fight like always, but now, with our hearts burning brightly! Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve!" His stone shined as an orb enveloped him before shattering. Absol now had white wings and a larger head horn and wilder fur.

"Three fights are taking place today, but only one side shall remain. I suppose only time can tell which side shall be victorious." Absol said.


	9. Fight for the World Part 2

The world is now faced with three fights. One for music, one for the world, and one for the throne of a kingdom. But who will be able to come out on top of all this? That is the question. We open back up to a climactic scene, the Dazzlings, already taken center stage with Flux, have now begun their fateful song.

Adagio:

Welcome to the show

We're here to let you know

Our time is now

Dazzlings and Flux:

Your time is running out

On the top of another hill, our heroes, the Rainbooms and Natsu, stand atop the hill.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here? " Rainbow Dash asked. As if by a stroke of pure coincidence, Vinyl rolled up in her own convertible. With a push of a mobile remote, the car transformed into a DJ platform complete with lights, turntables, the whole shebang.

"Do you do parties?" Happy asked in awe.

Down below, the Dazzlings continued to entice the crowd.

Dazzlings and Flux:

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Feel the wave of sound

As it crashes down

You can't turn away

We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay

As they hit this note, the Dazzlings underwent their own transformation, growing fins and their own ear sets.

We will be adored

Tell us that you want us

We won't be ignored

It's time for our reward

Now you need us

Come and heed us

Nothing can stop us now!

Now in an instant, our heroes appear on the scene! And following their arrival was another song.

Rainbooms:

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

I've got the music in me

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Twilight:

Don't need to hear a crowd

Cheering out my name

I didn't come here seeking

Infamy or fame

Rainbooms:

The one and only thing

That I am here to bring

Is music, is the music

Is the music in my soul

Gonna break out (Out!)

Set myself free, yeah

Let it all go (Go!)

Just let it be, yeah

Find the music in your heart

Let the music make you start

To set yourself apart!

"So the Rainbooms wanna make this a real battle of the bands? Fine by us. Let's battle!" Adagio grinned.

Dazzlings:

What we have in store (ah-ah)

All we want and more (ah-ah)

We will break on through (ah-ah)

Now it's time to finish you!

Suddenly, their eyes glowed red, all three sirens pendants pulsing with dark magic. In another instant, they summoned out their avatars of their usual selves.

"This power, magnificent!" Flux said watching this. "The worlds will be ours!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Naruto said. "Hit it!"

"Oh, no worries there." Flux said pressing a button on the guitar, turning it into a machine gun. "I'll hit it all right. With bullets!"

Bullets started flying everywhere. "I meant the Rainbooms! Hit it!" Naruto shouted

The girls then began to play stronger with some effects coming from their instruments. Some of these effects had aspects like diamonds and butterflies. While the others battled away, Shadow Sunset floated over to her counterpart.

"Sunset, I'm giving one final chance. You don't need friends. You only need power. You can rise back on top once more. All you have to do is take my hand." she said. Sunset looked at her for a moment then at the band, where they being bombarded by the Dazzlings soundwaves. "Sunset Shimmer! We need you!" Twilight said.

Sunset looked back between the two before making a decision. She then removed her jacket and tossed it at the shadow. " You need me, but I don't need you." she said before grabbing the mike. "Still, youre me, and I'm you." The shadow said.

"I know. But That doesn't mean it always has to be." she said as the shadow looked confused.

Sunset:

You're never gonna bring me down

You're never gonna break this part of me!

My friends are here to bring me 'round

Not singing just for popularity!

Rainbooms:

We're here to let you know

That we won't let it go

Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow!

And you can try to fight,

But we have got the light of

Of friendship on our side!

As the band began to sing, Sunset began to glow and float as the shadow began to writhe in pain. "What's happening? What's going on?" it asked.

"I'm glad you asked." came a voice. Yosuke then dropped in front of the shadow. "She's accepted it. You're about to lose at being a shadow."  
"No! I can't be purified. The mistress says, none of us must be defeated or purified. If we are, Shadow Weaver's effects are nullified." she whined, then transformed again. "If I'm going down, then I'll take a sworn enemy of all shadows with me!"

"As a Proud Investigation Team member, it's my honor to stop you, here!" Yosuke said. He pulled out his dragon kunai and summoned Jiraiya. "Sorry, but it's over for you." Yosuke said. "Finishing Blow: Brave Blade!" His kunai then glowed green as he rushed for her.

Jiraiya then delivered a wind-infused uppercut to the shadow, sending it flying. Yosuke then swiftly slashed from every direction repeatedly until Jiraiya intervened and threw his shurikens, slashing though the shadow and defeating it. "Mistress, forgive me. I failed." she said before fading.

Back at the warehouse, Laylamon was gaining the upper hand when she felt a sharp pain in her body. "What is this? What is this pain?" she asked herself. She then heard a scream from one of her shadows. It continued to scream until it faded. The others quickly began to follow suit. "Did someone, actually kill one of my shadows?" she asked as her army of shadows all around the worlds began to fade. "No! This can't be!" she shouted. "Shadow Weaver!" she shouted, only for nothing to happen.

"Thats our cue!" Jexi said. "Ultimate Color Sword, Model: Excalibur!" he shouted as he morphed his arm into a sword which grew longer and covered with light. "Laylamon, this is your end!" he shouted rushing for her. "Get away from me! Get away!" she shouted before being pierced by the attack.

"Maka, Soul, youre taking her soul, finish her off!" Hope said.

Just then, the demon lord began to laugh. "You fools. You don't know a thing about us. We have no souls." she said as they saw her body begin to fade. "We're nothing but evil and darkness given real life. And you actually did the impossible and slayed one of us. You got me, but the other six…. won't be so easy! You wanna know what my sin is, never admitting my feelings for him. I guess this is farewell forever, Lucemon." she said before completely fading away.

"Well that sucks. I didn't get a soul." Soul complained. "Wait, what's that orb of light?" Hope asked pointing to it. It was a small orb of bright light. "I guess even in the deepest darkness, there's a little light waiting to come out." Jexi said looking at it. The orb of light then flowed into Maka, pulsing through her body and forming a new weapon. It was a new scythe, complete with a skull on the top and a black rimmed blade. the handle was white, and the scythe hummed with a soul wavelength never seen before.

"A new weapon? I guess it'll have to do." Maka said.

"When Kid sees you wielding two scythes, he's gonna freak." Soul said.

"Yeah. I know. I'll call it...Reaper." Maka said.

"Now that sound's like a cool name to complement me." Soul said.

"One down, six to go." Jexi said.

Inside Yaksha, the battle raged as Absol and Houndoom clashed with each other. Every blow they landed bounced the air around them into piercing shock waves.

"Your skills are still as admirable as ever, Absol." Houndoom said.

"As are yours, it seems in a Mega Evolution Battle, we're evenly matched." Absol replied.

"But there must be a single winner, and that will be me! Dark Pulse!" Houndoom shouted.

"Dark Pulse!" Absol shouted as the attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

"Let's see if you can keep up with this! Flare Blitz!" Houndoom shouted as flames surrounded him as he charged.

"Giga Impact!" Absol shouted as he charged head on. They collided with such strong force that the arena nearly broke apart.

"They're evenly matched. What're we gonna do?" Zorua asked.

"Let them fight." Medaka said. "It's a fight for honor now. We have no right to interfere."

"But it's still is three on one, and Absol could use a little help. I think I know how to turn this around." Lucy said, pulling out a key. "Zorua, do you know any water attacks?"

"No. But my Illusion ability could help." Zorua said. He then turned into a puddle of water.

"Let's hope this works." Lucy said, putting the key in the puddle. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

The key shined bright as a mermaid rose from the small puddle.

"Why do you insist on calling me out anytime there's another woman here?" Aquarius said, irritated at the sight of Medaka.

"Forget that. Just go deal with Houndoom." Lucy said. "He's weak to water!"

"Why should I?" Aquarius questioned.

"Because you're contracted to her, and being contracted to her means you have to help her." Medaka said.

"While you do make a compelling argument, I can't right now. I'm out on a date with Scorpio." Aquarius explained.

"Clearly you have issues with this one." Medaka said to Lucy.

"Guys, stop talking and look!" Zorua shouted as they saw the two pokemon breathing heavily. "So, it's come to this." Houndoom said.

"One final attack. Winner take all." Absol said as his horn began to glow as three twisters appeared around him. "Razor Wind!"

"Flame Burst!" Houndoom shouted.

The attacks then collided with each other, but not before the Razor Wind overpowered Flame Burst and came right at Houndoom. "This...can't be." he said

"Mega Evolution doesn't mean youre invincible, remember that." Absol said.

Houndoom was seen lying on the ground unconscious. A Murkrow flew over and looked him over. "King Houndoom is no longer in fighting condition. Please greet our new king….ABSOL!" he announced.

"For my first order, free Queen Umbreon of Aurora from captivity. Next, I order Houndoom to be banished for at least a year, until he learns why he lost. Finally, I order our kingdom to be allied with Aurora itself!" The crowd of soldiers cheered as Umbreon was released from her hidden cage.

"I knew you'd set Yaksha right, Absol. You were always fit to lead." Umbreon said.

"Thank you. Now it's time we left this world behind." Absol said. "Until we meet again, Lucy and Medaka."

Back at the battle of the bands, things were really heating up as Sunset had finished her transformation. Magical energy gathered up into the seven girls and released into the sky, forming a massive alicorn.

Rainbooms and Spectators:

Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together we will never

Be afraid of the dark!

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives, survives, survives!

The alicorn blasted a powerful beam at the sirens, blowing away their avatars and shattering their pendants.

"Oh, Hell. Now I know how those Japanese Twins feel." Flux said, as he was blasted off his feet and into the back of the stage, shattering his gun slash guitar, revealing a tape player inside. "Can this get any worse?" he asked himself before seeing his system of transmitters self destructing. "Oh, boy." he said before seeing a big explosion far off. "Wait, maybe I can still record their voices and use them for later." he said before looking to the Dazzlings.

However, without their pendants, the Dazzlings had no voices and were losing steam fast. "God, they sound terrible. That's it. I'm out of here! Ian, bring the ship around."

The Dark Cruiser flew over the stage and lowered a rope. "Next time Heroes, next time!" Flux shouted as the rope lifted him up.

"Yeah, you better run!" Natsu said as the crowd forced the Dazzlings off the stage.

Sunset the picked up a shard of the jewel "Guess that explains why these were so special to them." she said.

On the Dark Cruiser, Flux was moping in his chair. "After all the time I spent faking it in that group and making the speakers, I still failed in the end." he said.

"Sorry sir. Would you feel better if I sent some of our grunts to prank that Bowser guy?" Ian asked.

"I'd like that." Flux said.

The next day on the Starspeeder, the heroes were packing up and getting ready to leave.

"It's been fun. But we need to hit the road." Jexi said to the alternate Main Five.

"Wait!" Sunset said, coming over to the ship with a ton of bags. "I just wanted to say something before you go. Jexi, Thank you. Thank your team. I'd never be able to save myself if it wasn't for you." she said. "Sunset. I know what you wanna ask. I don't want you on the team." he said. "Because there's a place that needs you a lot more than we do." he said pointing to the school.

"But, I wanted to tell you something else. Since twilight is Officially the princess of Friendship, her friends are gonna be busy with alot of missions" Sunset "We know that." Hope said. " I have a different idea, Jexi. I want these girls to come with us." "That will not be happening." said a new voice.

A man in a red mask soon walked over to Sunset. "Spectra?" Jexi asked. "I want to invite that girl, over to my team." Spectra said.

"Your team?" Jexi asked.

"Indeed. A team I have created to combat the other evils of the world's: Spectra Force. I'm in the process of recruiting new members who show promise."

"That's awesome, Spectra. Now we dont have to worry about our own worlds." Dan said.

"Indeed. Being with Zekrom has shown me that. Now, Sunset. Do me the honor of becoming our newest addition."

"Sorry, Spectra, but I have to decline. I have friends who let me go on a new path, and I dont want to disappoint them. So, I am not just any other face in your team, but a new member of the Dimensional Heroes." "We're not taking you, Sunset." Jexi said. "But, we can still be good friends and you can call us anytime you wish." Jexi said smiling. "Let's go." he said as the heroes began to board.

"I understand your reasoning, but arent you forgetting someone?" said a voice. Gyarados appeared and slithered to Luffy. "Gyarados. You helped us this time. I think that's more than enough of a reason for you to join us." Jexi said. "Welcome, our new friend."

"I wont let you down." Gyarados said. "And I have some juicy news to share. When I went to contact Absol, we actually found some amazing info. The fabled 18th kingdom, the fairy kingdom of Oberon….it exists." he said.

Meanwhile… in another dimension…

"What youre seeing here is actual footage of the result of a sound attack in Vale. Now, this just so happened to occur when A battle of the Bands took place. Heroes and Villans fought for their own reasons, but they only cause the problems. That not what the terorists of the Order think as they took a chance and gave one of their speeches. My advice is to not trust anyone in this city. We may have heroes, bu we also have our sins. This is Bob Barbas of the Raptor News Network, just doin gods work."

To be Continued in Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Devil May Cry.


End file.
